Onze reis gaat verder
Onze reis gaat verder Team Gan Gan Galaxy was zo blij met het nieuws. Ze konden wel een meter in de lucht springen van geluk. Natuurlijk was Team Wild Fang ook blij dat ze bij hun vrienden mochten blijven. Maar Team Gan Gan Galaxy moest wel verder gaan met hun reis. De directeur zei dat ze hen geen extra tickets kon veroorloven. Team Wild Fang was heel bedroefd. Ze bleven nu eens bij elkaar. En nu werden ze WEER gescheiden! Myuu wou niet weer gescheiden zijn van haar vriendje en haar broer en Kyoya wou zijn Tsuki niet verlaten. Voor de rest was iedereen heel bedroefd dat ze hun vrienden moesten verlaten. Maar er waren nog wel gelukkig koppels bij. Madoka en Ryuga zouden bij elkaar blijven en Aki en Nile zouden ook bij elkaar blijven. Maar voor de andere koppels zou het niet zo goed lopen. Team Gan Gan Galaxy moest naar Brazillië om daar met het Brazilliaanse team te vechten. Ze wisten echt niet was ze moesten doen. "Ik heb het!!!!!" riep Ryuga blij. "Wat heb je?" vroeg Gingka verwarend. "Ik heb de oplossing gevonden voor ons probleem!!" riep Ryuga gelukkig. "Wat is dan die oplossing?" vroeg Madoka met een rare blik. "Ze kunnen in onze privé jet naar Brazillië gaan." sprak Ryuga met trots. "HEBBEN JULLIE EEN PRIVE JET!!!!!" riep iedereen. Myuu gaf Ryuga een harde boks op zijn schouder. "Ja we hebben een thumb|left|Ryuga en Myuu's privé jet.privé jet." zei Myuu om haar vrienden te kalmeren. "Hoe komen jullie aan een privé jet?!" riep Kyoya vragend aan hen. Myuu en Ryuga keken elkaar aan. Ze hadden een bezorgde blik op hun gezicht. "Ok, we zullen de waarheid vertellen." zei Ryuga met een verontrustende blik op zijn hoofd. "We zijn..." mompelde Myuu "We zijn... rijk.". Iedereen keek hun aan met een schokkende blik, maar die blik veranderde naar een lach. Iedereen was aan het lachen. "Jaja, vast!" riep Gingka lachend. "Jullie rijk! Laat me niet lachen!" riep Aki lachend. "Ja, jullie zijn vast hertog en hertogin!!!" riep Nile die buikpijn had van het lachen. "Nee, eigenlijk zijn we prins en prinses." zei Ryuga een beetje bot en beschaamd. "Ja dat geloven we zeker!" riep Gingka nog steeds lachend. Maar ze stopten meteen toen ze zagen dat ze heel boos waren. Gingka en Madoka gingen naar hun vriendje en vriendinnetje. Maar Ryuga en Myuu gingen weg. "Dit hebben we goed gedaan." zei Madoka tegen Gingka. "Ja we zijn echt dombo's." zei Gingka geïriteerd terug. De rest vroeg wat ze nu gingen doen. Madoka en Gingka antwoordden dat ze hen gingen zoeken. Maar dat was niet nodig. Ze kwamen al meteen terug de kamer in. Deze keer hadden ze een map bij zich. Ze gaven de map aan iedereen om erin te kijken. Opeens kregen ze een verbaasde blik op hun gezicht. Ze hadden gelijk... Ryuga en Myuu hadden gelijk over wat ze zeiden. Over dat ze een prins en een prinses waren. Wat ze hadden gegeven, thumb|Ryuga en Myuu's privé jet vanbinnen af gezien.waren hun geboorteaktes. Nu geloofde iedereen hen. Iedereen verontschuldigde zich voor hun. Ze vergaven hen. Nu hadden ze dus een oplossing voor hun probleem. Team Gan Gan Galaxy moest over 2 dagen vertrekken naar Brazillië. Kyoya, Aki, Nile en eigenlijk iedereen bedankte hen allebei. Maar nu ging Team Gan Gan Galaxy even trainen en daarna wat eten. Ze gingen allemaal samen naar de thumb|left|Ze zitten weer eens bij de hamburgers...Burger King, zoals gewoonlijk. Madoka ging naast Ryuga zitten en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Toen begon Ryuga ineens wat te lachen en zei ook iets in haar oor. Madoka begon ineens heel zachtjes te giechelen. Tsuki vroeg nieuwschierig aan hen: "Wat zitten jullie te fluisteren?" "Moet jij toch niet weten." antwoordde Ryuga direct. "Dat moeten wij wel weten." zei Aki plotseling. "Nee, dat moeten jullie niet." zei Madoka en ze stak haar tong uit. Aki werd een beetje pissig en wou Madoka slaan. "Laat het uit je hoofd, Aki." zei Ryuga dreigend. "Je gaat toch geen meisje slagen? He Ryuga?" vroeg Kyoya plagend. "Wel nee." zei Ryuga kalm. Aki keek gerustgesteld. "Maar ik kan haar wel bang maken en zo hard laten schrikken dat ze in haar broek plast." zei Ryuga opeens. Aki werd bang en wou bijna in haar broek plassen. Maar Nile zei opeens: "Dat zal nooit gebeuren. Ik zal hij wel beschermen." "Ja, maar jij bent een jongen, Nile. Ik mag jou wel slaan hoor. En ik zeg het al ik kan heel erg hard boksen geven en meppen verkopen." zei Ryuga dreigend tegen Nile. Nile werd ook opeens bang. "Kom op, niet zo doen nu. Wees blij dat we allemaal samen kunnen blijven." zei Myuu. "Ja, Myuu heeft gelijk." zei Gingka om zijn vriendin te versterken. Iedereen deed wat Myuu zei. Daarna gingen ze naar huis om te slapen. De dag erna gingen ze heel de dag trainen. Daarna gingen ze naar huis om daar te eten. Madoka ging het eten klaarmaken. Ze vonden allemaal het eten heerlijk. Ze had lasange klaargemaakt. Toen gingen ze slapen. Want de dag erna zouden ze naar Brazillië gaan. Daar gingen ze hun derde ronde spelen. Einde Lees het volgende verhaaltje: Daar gaan we dan Dan kom je te weten wat daarna gebeurd. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen